unoffical_elder_scrolls_lore_foliosfandomcom-20200215-history
Solstheim
Solstheim is an island north-east of Skyrim and north-west of Vvardenfell. It is home to the Skaal, an ancient offshoot of Nords to the north and town of Raven Rock to far south. It was politically part of Skyrim up until 4E 16 when the High King gave it to Morrowind after the eruption of Red Mountain to serve as a refuge. History Merethic Era According to ancient Skaal legends, the island of Solstheim was created some time in late Merethic Era, during the reign of the Dragon Cult. Miraak, known as First Dragonborn, seduced by Daedric prince of Fate and Knowledge, Hermaeus Mora, was plotting against the dragons. Other dragon priest, Vahlok, found out about the plot and confronted him. The dragons razed his temple and sent Vahlok to destroy him. Both of them held immense powers and the battle was going on for days. The battle was so powerful that it ripped out part of Skyrim mainland, creating Solstheim. Battle of the Moesring Ending of the Merethic Era was bloody, with an ongoing war between Atmorans and Snow Elves. Mereth (Skyrim) was already cleansed of Snow Elves and the Atmorans turned their attention towards island of Solstheim, where a large number of Snow Elf skirmishers were said to take refuge. The Battle of the Moesring was final stand between Atmoran and Snow Elf armies. The Snow Elf armies were led by the Snow Prince, a great and powerful warrior. His death, by the twelve-years-old girl Finna, shattered the spirits of the remaining Snow Elves. Some of them escaped battlefield and the ones that stayed, were killed. Raven Rock The town of Raven Rock was founded in 3E 427 by the East Empire Company. The reason was rich ebony source found in the area. It took several months to build the town, and over time, the mine provided plentiful sources of ebony. There was almost no Imperial presence on the island, apart from Fort Frostmoth and Raven Rock with his mine, which over the years became an important source of ebony for the Empire. Fourth Era In 4E 5, the Red Mountain erupted, causing severe damage to the land and great number of people lost their lives from it. In 4E 16, 11 years later, High King of Skyrim gave the island of Solstheim to Morrowind to serve as refuge for all those that lost everything they had. In 4E 10, some miners discovered an ancient Nordic barrow while digging through the Raven Rock mine. The barrow was later been revealed as Bloodskal barrow. The East Empire Company called for a professional explorer, Gratian Caerellius and his partner Millius, to explore them. The two entered the tomb, but eventually stumbled upon a puzzle door and a blade, Bloodskal blade. Trying to figure out the puzzle, they were ambushed by the Draugr and Millius was killed. Gratian managed to kill the remaining Draugr, but suffered serious injuries. Afterwards, he died, but left his journal behind him. In 4E 49, the Dunmer population of Morrowind and Vvardenfell were forced to flee to Solstheim when An-Xileel, Argonian political party, launched an attack. In 4E 170, the mine ran out of ebony, and the East Empire Company ceased its operations of Solstheim. The population of Raven Rock was cut in half, and it became primarily Dunmer settlement. Category:Lore:Nirn Category:Lore:Morrowind